


Sunrise

by destinedbyfate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedbyfate/pseuds/destinedbyfate
Summary: Steve has something planned for his and Tony’s one year anniversary.





	Sunrise

The clock goes off at exactly 7AM just like everyday. Steve, being a super soldier who doesn’t need past 4 hours of sleep, is usually up right away to get ready for his run but it’s different today. 

Today is special. 

It’s been one year since Steve decided to stop being a coward and ask Tony out to dinner. He remembers how nervous he was, changing out of 20 shirts before he decided on a nice light blue one. Steve also made sure to get Tony his favorite flowers, a bouquet of carnations but the moment he saw Tony, Steve couldn’t help but drop it. The flowers would have been ruined if Tony hadn’t caught it. He could still remember how Tony looked that night: his hair tousled just perfectly, the wine red shirt that fit him so well and Steve can still imagine Tony’s cologne every time he closes his eyes. 

For dinner, they went to a cute little Italian place Steve knew Tony loved. He always talked about how it reminded him of the food his mom used to make whenever he was home from boarding school and how it was one of the only thing he had to look forward to. After dinner, they had a little walk through the park, got ice cream and sat at a bench near the duck pond and talked for hours. It was always like that whenever steve was with Tony, things were simple and fun. He makes Steve laugh harder than anyone and Steve could never really explain why but they just understood each other in ways that others can’t even begin to fathom. 

After a while, they started to walk back to the tower. Instead of saying good night, they ended up sitting on the couch the entire night talking since either of them wanted the night to end. They didn’t realize what time it was until it started getting bright out and the room was soon flooded with a soft orange light. Steve dragged Tony off the couch while he complainined about how the sun rises every morning and that Steve was interrupting their very interesting conversation. In the end, they stood together in front of the giant windows that overlook the entire city to watch the sunrise. 

This was the first time Tony’s been truly quiet all night and as Steve looked over, he could truly see Tony’s beauty and how it was emphasized with the orange glow. Steve saw Tony’s long, delicate lashes, saw how his eyes glimmer, and he saw his lips. He has never seen Tony’s lips so motionless before. It was a weird sight since he is so used to it always moving. Tony would either be talking about something he just built in the lab or holding some kind of tool while he’s tinkering. Steve memorized it and every tiny little details in Tony’s face in those few seconds because he doubt he would ever see something that exquisite again. 

A few seconds later, Tony caught Steve looking at him and instead of turning away like Steve usually does, he just looked deep into Tony’s eyes. Tony’s cheeks soon started to turn a light shade of pink and that’s when it happened. Steve leaned down and kissed him. Tony started kissing him back without missing a beat. They soon parted and stood with their foreheads touching while they both catch their breath. A few seconds later, Steve opened his eyes and saw Tony’s with a smile so bright it could outshone even the brightest star in the sky.

The thought of their first kiss always brought a smile to Steve’s face and it’s the sole reason why he wanted to do this today. As he rolled over, he saw his beautiful boyfriend laying there, bathed in the orange light and he fell in love all over again. Steve slowly got up and move to Tony’s side of the bed. “Happy anniversary sweetheart.” Steve whispered while gently cupping Tony’s face. He started groaning “Steve, you know I love you but it’s the ass crack of dawn. Come back to bed and cuddle me.” He finished the sentence and turned to Steve with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage while half asleep. With a soft smile on his face, Steve said “There’s something I have to do babe, please wake up.” Tony started to burry his face into the pillow and shook his head stubbornly. After several minutes, Steve still wasn’t back in bed so Tony decided, with a groan, to get up and see what his boyfriend wanted. 

The first thing Tony saw when he opened his eyes was Steve kneeling on the carpet next to their bed, while holding a box with a ring in it. He stuttered “S..Steve ? What is that ?” Steve then took a deep breathe, looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes and said “Tony, I love you. I always have and I always will. I know things haven’t always been easy between us but you helped me see the world in a different way. When I first came out of the ice, I didn’t have anyone or anything and for my entire life, I have never truly belong anywhere but then you came along. You took me in and you gave me a purpose. You gave me a home, Tony. I never thought I could have you for myself so I was more than content to spend the rest of my life with you as my best friend.” Steve paused to move closer and cup Tony’s face before continuing “But one year ago today, all of that changed and you became my entire universe. You make me happier than I ever was and ever thought I could be. Will you let me try to do the same for you for the rest of our life ?” 

The look on Tony’s face then made Steve’s heart soar. Even though he had tears streaming down his face, Tony had the most gorgeous smile Steve has ever seen. Tony shakily nodded his head and held out his hand. On his ring finger, Steve put a simple silver ring. Tony than stood up and dragged Steve over to the windows so he could take admire it in the orange light. 

As Steve looked at Tony look at his ring, he started to explain with a small chuckle “It’s my dog tag. I melted it down because I wanted the ring to be personal and I wanted you to always have a part of me with you wherever you go. I know I borrowed them from you a few weeks ago but better you get it back late than never.” When he looked up again, Tony had the softest look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pull until their foreheads were touching and their breaths were mingled together “I love it so much and I love you. Steve, you are my soulmate and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with.” Steve leaned down and kiss his now fiancé, just like he did one year ago while immersed in the soft orange light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with me through this and I apologize for any mistakes. This is my first time writing and posting so leave me kudos if you liked it and comment any thoughts you have down below!
> 
> Find me on twitter @starkrcger


End file.
